The Wedding Book 3 in ATLA HiTech Story
by Evmoy15
Summary: Book Three of my series Sequal to the return of GASP! Princess yue


_The Wedding_

Book Three In _Avatar the Last Airbender, Hi tech edition _

"Yes Aang i will marry you." katara responded. Aang pulled katara into a deep kiss, when it ended aang ran his fingers through katara's deep, dark brown hair. ( She always lets it down when she is at home.) Aang said "God, katara has anyone told you how beautiful you are? Because you look like an angel. Katara said "Ooohh!, Angie you are so sweet!" Aang responded "Aangie? I like that." So katara can i treat you to dinner and a movie? Any restruant and movie you want, we could even go to that all meat resuarnt if you wanted. "but aang you are a monk." Katara I never took the monk vows, so forget the monks. Well aang lets go to the all meat restruant and go see avatar. You mean our life story katara? Yeah. Ok anything you want i will go dress up and warm up the truck. No aang, lets take appa. Ok katara I will go get appa. Needless to say they had a great evening and aang was hooked on meat.

The next day katara woke up to find her breakfast on her lap along with a panda lily. She walked downstairs to find aang hooking up the new 100 inch plasma, she kissed him on the cheek and told him she needed the truck today to go to the store for grocery's because sokka and yue would be coming back from their honeymoon the day after tomorrow. So aang tossed katara the keys and she drove to the real water tribe super store. After purchasing her grosies, katara walked out, loaded the truck and got in. She was going over the shopping receipts when she heard a scraping noise, she looked out of the window to see a lady in a Delorean scraping the running bored off the underside of the truck. Katara yelled "HEY, I know you think you were going to get away with it but you just scraped the underside off my finance's truck." The lady responded "Why should I care? It is not like your finance is the avatar." Katara responded "Acutely my finance is avatar aang." The lady responded "The avatar is a load of bull." She drove off making sure to cause as much damage as possible to the truck."Katara thought "NO ONE insults my Angie!" She put on her seat belt, started the engine and drove off to find the lady in the delorean. The lady in the delorean pulled up to the stop sign when out of nowhere the truck she had ran into smashed her right rear quarter panel. The lady in the delorean reversed under the truck doing 85. She hit the weapons hold causing the truck to blow up. Aang was outside when a tow truck and a police car pulled up, katara stepped out of the cop car and ran to aang with a bandage all the way up her right arm and the tow truck carried a charred mass of metal that was formerly aang's truck. Aang ran to Katara, he asked "Katara, what happened?" Katara responded "Aang, why don't you come inside and i will tell you all about it." So aang went inside and katara told him the whole story. By the end of the story he was so steamed that his tattoos flickered on and off. He told katara that he was going to the store to pick up the security tapes. Katara asked him what he would take over there, he told her he would take sokka's t-bird. Katara said "Sokka won't like that." Aang responded "I don't care."

He then drove to the real water tribe superstore, watched the security tapes and then proceeded to look up the license number of the delorean. When he found the owners address, he drove to their house. He managed to negotiate them giving aang enough money to fix his truck and they were going to give him their dodge diesel truck and the delorean. So aang drove home, after the people aggred to drop the vehicles off tomorrow. When he arrived at home he told katara everything and they went to their separate rooms and fell asleep. At about 3 A.M They both woke up shivering, as they marched into the hallway, aang said "Darn northern water tribe weather it must be -31 out there, i will go check the furnace." Upon checking the furnace, he found out that it was out of fuel oil. He walked upstairs with an armful of wood to light the fire in katara's bedroom only to find a shriving katara wearing both her parka and the one yue had left. He told her about the furnace, he then instructed her to get in bed. He then put the logs in the fireplace and with a flick of his wrist sparks danced of his fingers and lit the fire. Katara squirmed and exclaimed "Ooohh! Angie, i forgot what a good bender you are." Aang responded "Yep, i still practice all 4 elements, you know, just in case." Aang began to sing a water tribe lullaby to katara, when she fell asleep he walked over, pulled the covers onto her, kissed her on the cheek and said "Goodnight, my princess." He then walked to his room and collapsed on his bed.

**_The Next Day_**

That afternoon found the couple in the drive way working on a charred mass of metal. They were about finished when a maroon Chevy Corsica pulled up in the driveway and yue and sokka stepped out, asking what happed. Aang told them to come inside for lunch and he would tell them the whole story. They agreed so aang and katara took off their welding masks, hopped on the trunk of the Corsica and sokka guided it into the parking spot in the garage. They told the story over lunch and sokka and yue told the tale of how nice their honeymoon was. After they had finished, aang saw two vehicles pull in the driveway. He said "That will be your new truck sokka, and your delorean katara." He handed them both a set of keys, they both hugged aang and ran outside to park their new vehicles. Yue marched up to her and sokka's room to put away their belongings, and aang resumed work on his truck. 6:00 found aang's truck in the garage, repaired and the whole family at the dinner table eating sokka's signature steak. Sokka noticed aang was now wearing a necklace engraved with the water symbol, so he compilted aang on it, he then noticed katara's necklace now had the air symbol carved on it. He noticed that both aang and katara had a cat-ate-the-canary look on their faces, he jumped up and yelled "YOU ARE ENGAGED!" Sokka then fainted. Yue congratulated them, sokka stood up and also congratulated them and then asked what their plans were so they explained that the wedding was to be at the northern air temple. They then proceed to explain to avoid the press that sokka and yue would have to do the shopping while aang and katara went to galoing to invite a old friend with the last name of Bei Fong.

They immediately knew it was Toph, aang's earthbending master. So sokka and yue agreed knowing that a Gaang family reunion was needed . So aang and katara set off for galoing and despite sokka and yue's best efforts to keep the wedding secret, sure enough the next day it was front page of _The Scoop. _

But since this is a water tribe paper, aang and katara did not know this.

So they continued on their journey to the earth kingdom village of galoing. They reached gaoling and pulled up to the Bei Fong Estate, stopped at the gate and aang rang the video entrance phone. A security guard wearing a uniform stamped with the Bei Fong seal appeared on the screen and asked "What is your business here?" Aang responded "I am the avatar and this is my fiancée, we would like to talk to Toph." The guard replied "No one sees Miss. Bei Fong without an invitation." When a small figure appeared on the screen "Twinkle toes, Shugarqueen! Come in." She mumbled to the guard "Buzz them in." The gate opened and aang pulled up to the front door of the house. And they walked in to be greeted by Toph. She said "How are you? Come in and have some tea." So they went inside and began to tell their story to Toph, they told her about the siege of the fire nation, the return of princess yue and their upcoming wedding. When they go to the wedding part Toph mumbled "About time." Toph proceed to tell them about the loss of her parents, and how she was now in control of Bei Fong ind. She then gladly excepted their invitation, so aang went to put the extra seat in the truck, but top stopped him. She went to the garage and backed out in her 69" T-Bird. Toph explained how she had invented special equipment that allowed her to drive. So she packed her bags and they drove back to the house up north to find the gate sectioned off by news vehicles. Aang put the truck in reverse and entered the south gate. After unloading toph's luggage they went inside where yue and sokka explained the whole story of how the word got out, aang called the company that was remodeling the air temple and instructed him to add on a press room.

**Day before the wedding**

So there they were in front of the newly re molded air temple, Sokka and Yue in sokka's new dodge truck, Toph in her T-Bird and Aang and Katara in their truck. So after parking and unloading their stuff they began preparations for the wedding.

Now needless to say the wedding went without a snag but the day after...

**Day after the wedding**

So there the Gaang was, in a sound proof room, discussing their next move, when all of a sudden Toph said "There is an extreme amount of vibrations coming from sugar queen, Toph walked over and put her hand on katara's belly, held up 3 fingers and passed out. At that moment Katara asked aang if there was any pypa. Aang said " But katara, you hate pypa." At that moment Toph stood up and said, shaking "Katara is pregnant with triplets." Aang, Toph, Sokka and Yue all passed out and katara said "BOY I am going to get HUGE!" Aang stood up and said "katara's pregnant? With Triplets?" But it sounded kind echo-y, Aang looked down to see his hand on the P.A. Button. At that moment aang heard a knocking at the door and a voice said "This is _The Scoop _, come out, we want to ask some questions."

Aang said "Crap!, Ok we all take our separate cars, and meet at the house. They jumped out the window, Aang and Katara took the west highway, Sokka and Yue activated the hover module and flew off to the east and Toph put her car in reverse and smashed as many news vehicles as she could before taking the north highway. The media came out to find all of their vehicles smashed, giving the Gaang enough time to get home. They pulled their cars into the garage, just in time for the media to congertae outside the front gate. Aang said "Well they have to go home sometime."

Nine Months Later

Aang looked out the front window to see all the media still there, there were re tents and pizza was being delivered to them. Aang said "They have to leave soon otherwise we won't be able to get to the hospital when katara goes into labor." So aang went outside and explained the situation, but they refused to leave. So aang went inside to tell everyone the news. But when he walked inside the first thing katara said was "Aang, My water broke." Aang said "WHAT, Now?" Katara responded "Yes, NOW aang." Aang yelled "TOPH, SOKKA, YUE! Hospital NOW!" They came downstairs and aang carried katara to the truck saying "breathe, katara, breathe." He loaded her into the truck just as everyone got into their cars. Aang opened the garage door, got in put it in reverse did a 180 and floored it towards the gate. He got on the loudspeaker and yelled "Anyone that is in my wan in the next 2 seconds will be run over!" He plowed through the tents and arrived at the hospital just in time. Katara had 2 boys and a girl. Aang said "Let's name them Hope, Song And Kya. So after going home Yue said I know this is a bad time but i am pregnant. Aang yelled "NOT AGAIN!" Toph said that she was selling the place in galoing and would be living with the Gaang.

To Be Continued


End file.
